Police Station Confessions
by EzriaPLLove
Summary: Continuing on after 2x12 between Ezria!
1. Chapter 1

**This is what I think happened between Ezra and Ella in the finale. It's been in my head for a long time and I finally got a chance to write it. I hope you like it. It might be a one shot, but if you guys want me to continue just tell me. **

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars and if I did we wouldn't have to wait until January for 2B. :)**

"-And when you go, you need to keep going, because if Spencer's parents find out about this they will ruin you." Ella demanded. Ezra just stood there dumbfounded as Ella spoke. The echoes of the other parents were heard throughout the hall regarding the girls.

"I-I, wait what does Spencer's parents have to do with this?" He asked wrinkling his brow in confusion. He was beyond confused, Ella did or didn't know about him and Aria, or did she think something beyond that.

"Oh, don't deny it Ezra. You clearly just said you were in love with her." She said harshly, her hands plastered to her hips.

"Ella, it's not what you think. I'm n-not seeing Spencer, you-," he stammered, but was cut off by Ella's strict voice.

"You need to leave now, before the girls come out. This will not come out here, but don't think for one second I am not disgusted with your actions." Ella couldn't hold her anger any longer, she was about to explode if she didn't get out of there. She was so close to going up to one of the police officers and telling them the whole story. Well, what she thought the whole story was.

"Just tell Aria," he sucked in a breath, while Ella looked at him confused.

"Just tell Aria, that I was here." He asked Ella who clearly had no idea why her daughter's former English teacher would want her to know.

"Thanks." And with that Ezra started out of the building, not giving Ella a chance to say anything.

He stepped out into the cool air of Rosewood. He ran his fingers through his hair, as he continued down the steps toward his silver car. He clicked the unlock button on his car keys and opened the door. Ezra looked back at the station door just as Ella, Byron, Aria, and the other girls and their parents walked through the exit. He locked eyes with Aria for a brief moment, pain etched in her eyes and tears streaming down her face. She gave him a slight smile as she descended the steps in her dirt incrusted pink dress.

Ezra wanted so badly to run to her and hold her while she cried, he couldn't bear to see her in such a state. Tears were welling up in his eyes as he realized he couldn't help her, not now anyway. He composed himself and stepped into his car. The engine roared to life and looking around, he sped out of the parking lot.

Aria slid into the back seat of her parent's car, she smiled because she realized Ezra came. She called and he came. Her parent's punitive voices snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Aria what the hell happened?" Her mother now turned to look at her daughters face.

"Mom, honestly I don't even know. Can we not talk about this now?" Aria asked, she nor or her friends even knew what went on tonight. One minute they were at Tom Marin's wedding the next they were digging in the woods only to find a dummy posing as Dr. Sullivan. A played a sick cruel joke on the girls, but it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Well fine, but Mr. Fitz came tonight. I thought you said there was nothing going on between him and Spencer? And for some reason he wanted me to tell you he was there." Ella question still facing her daughter as Byron continued to drive only listening to the conversation.

"Yeah there is nothing going on between them, I didn't lie, Spencer told me herself there is nothing going on." Aria answered hoping Ella wouldn't hear the apprehension in her voice.

"Well then why was he at the police station and how did he even know you guys were there?" She hounded her daughter. This was like a game of twenty questions that Aria didn't want to play.

"_Because I called him," _Aria thought, but didn't dare to say out loud.

"How am I supposed to know Mom? Just forget about it, okay?" She said a bit too forceful, Ella turned back around in the passenger seat without saying another word. The car was silent the whole way home, except for the excessive tapping coming from Aria's fingers typing on her phone. Messages from Hanna, Spencer, and Emily flooded her phone. They all were talking about what happened and agreed to meet at the Grille the next morning for coffee to discuss what they were going to do about the whole situation, but more importantly about A.

A familiar ring came from Aria's phone sitting next to her on the seat. _Caller ID: Ezra, _it read and had a picture of him under it. _Not the brightest idea of mine._ Aria thought as she answered the phone.

"Hey I can't talk right now, in the car with my parents. I'll call you when I'm alone." She whispered, hoping her parents didn't hear, but sure enough once she finished her sentence her mother turned to her.

"Okay. I love you." Ezra said on the other line.

"You too," She whispered back, not daring to say the love word. She pressed end and looked up at her mother.

"Who was that?" Ella questioned her daughter.

"Just Spencer," She said, looking back down at her phone. It beeped again, signaling a text from unknown, Aria sighed and pushed read. _Looks like you girls had a fun night! Enjoy community service bitches. –A_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you so much for all of the reviews and the story and author alerts and favorites! I love it! The next two chapters are only going to be some filler chapters, but trust me chapter 4 and 5 are going to be epic. Sorry for the kind of confusing name also, I couldn't think of anything else. I'm not sure how long this story will go, maybe 10 chapters or I might stop it after 6. Oh and who is excited for the Halloween episode tonight! I know I am! Alright enough with the rambling; enjoy the chapter!**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

It was early morning in Rosewood the sun just barely rising, a pink sky lite up the little town. By the looks of things outside you wouldn't think anything bad could ever happen. And that's when you learn not to judge a book by its cover.

The sun peeked through the curtains of Aria's second story bedroom. She arose from her bed preparing to get ready for the day's events. She slipped on a pair of jeans and an old Hollis sweatshirt of Ezra's, put her hair in a messy bun, and grabbed her bag. It was the morning after the girls were in possession of the weapon that killed Alison. She crept her way down stairs, being careful with each step because she didn't want to wake her family. She scribbled a note and left it on the kitchen counter, it read: _Going to coffee with the girls. I'll be back later. –Aria. _Hopefully her parents didn't mind she was leaving, after last night she was afraid that they would never let her out of the house again.

She got into her car just as her phone rang. It was Ezra, she didn't have a chance to call him last night because her parents were constantly bombarding her with questions, some of which she had no idea how to explain. She pressed answer on her tiny black phone.

"Hey," Aria said as she started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"Hey, what happened last night? Are you okay?" He asked her. Aria thought for a moment, how could she answer this question without mentioning A.

"Well, uh, actually I'm on my way to the Grille to meet the girls. I'll come over after and explain." She answered.

"Uh, yeah sure, that's fine. I was really worried about you Aria and I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you but-" he said until Aria cut him of midsentence.

"No, just seeing you was enough Ezra. Thank you for coming." She said pulling into the Grille parking lot. She could hear Ezra on the other line shuffling around with his papers on his desk.

"I would do anything for you Aria, never forget that. I love you." He spoke into his small black flip phone. He sat down on his chair and starting looking through his folder of student work that needed to be graded.

"I love you too. I'll be over in about an hour or so." She said sliding into their regular booth next to Spencer. Hanna, Emily, and Spencer were already there with coffee in their hands. Another coffee sat on the table where Aria was. She hung up with Ezra after the goodbye. She sipped her coffee and looked around at her friends, they were all in the same state she was, disheveled and tired.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Aria asked the girls, looking at each one of them.

"I don't know, I guess we get through the month of community service and deal with A after the fact, because I am not in the mood to deal with that bitch right now." Spencer replied her tone getting harsher as she carried on.

The girls carried on their conversation for another hour and a half talking about what to do with A and how to keep up with her games. Aria brought up the fact that Ezra came to the police station and how that's who she made her one call too. Hanna, Spencer, nor Emily was surprised by her actions. After they were finished talking they all agreed to have a girl's night tonight to take some of the stress off. Hopefully they could forget about the horrible week they had just endured.

Aria climbed into her car and drove straight for Ezra's apartment complex. She used the key he had given her a while back to open the door 3B. Once she walked in she saw Ezra lying on the couch essay in hand. He hadn't heard her yet so she crept towards him. She bent over his head and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Hey Aria," He grinned, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close, her head now resting on his chest. They stood in the same position for about 5 minutes, Ezra listening to the soft snobs coming from Aria. Right now all he could do his sit and hold her, he had no idea what happened, but whatever it was he would be there for her no matter what. Aria lifted her head to meet Ezra's eyes.

"Ezra I, I don't even know what to tell you. So much has happened that you don't know about." She said, they were both now sitting on Ezra's couch, Aria snuggled up against his chest.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to Aria. I'm here for you no matter what." He looked at her in her hazel eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." She smiled and reached up to kiss her lips softly. It soon turned into hunger, she was begging for his kiss. She needed to feel safe again and sitting here with Ezra, Aria was safe. They continued to make out, until Aria pulled away.

"Last night we were in possession of the weapon that killed Alison. The girls and I were led to a barn and well that's where we saw it. Somehow we ended up digging where we thought our therapist was buried. And that's when the police showed up and took us into custody." Aria confessed trying to be as vague as possible.

"Who would do this to you? Who led you there and why would you be digging for your therapist?" He questioned. Aria sighed she couldn't tell Ezra about A. After what happened to Dr. Sullivan, the girls agreed never to tell anybody about A. They couldn't risk another life, they didn't even know if Dr. Sullivan was even alive for that matter.

"Ezra I don't know." She whimpered and tears welled up in her eyes. Ezra didn't say another word, he just held her as she cried.

**Review! **

**1-5 reviews I'll update on Saturday**

**6-10 on Friday **

**11+ Tomorrow **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much! I love all of your reviews! Sorry for the short chapter just another filler chapter, because I'm going to be jumping a month ahead in time and I wanted something to fill up the month with. I also have a question for you guys but I'll wait until the end to explain. Enjoy! **

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

"Hanna what are you wearing?" Emily asked walking up to Aria, Spencer, and Hanna who were sitting in a cramped office waiting to start their sentence of community service.

"Well if I'm going to be working outside all day I've got to look good." Hanna smiled and laughed. It was the first day of community service and they were scheduled to be working outside, gardening, to be exact.

Spencer, Aria, and Emily were all wearing shorts and a raggedy old t-shirt, while Hanna on the other hand was sporting tight black skinny jeans and a white button up blouse, with a purple undershirt under it.

"I already told her, she just doesn't listen." Aria laughed.

A burly man then appeared in the doorway and he didn't look like the nicest guy you've ever seen. He cleared his throat.

"Are you Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, and Aria Montgomery?" He asked looking at his brown clip board.

"Yes," Spencer answered for the group.

"Come with me." He nudged his head and turned around heading down the hallway. The girls grabbed their bags and followed. They all gave each other a look, as to be saying. _What the hell did we get ourselves into? _

After an hour of filling out forms and asking questions they were thrown 4 orange jumpsuits.

"Put these on, the locker room is over there. Don't bring your cell phones or any electronic devices. Leave everything in the locker and if you have to use the restroom do it now because you don't get a break until noon." The man who had escorted them down the hall, Kevin, demanded. He was not somebody they wanted to mess with, so they did as they were told.

"This really sucks. My shoes don't match this puke orange." Hanna whined as she slid into the 2 sizes to large suit.

"That's really what you're worried about Han? I think we have a bit more to worry about then if your shoes don't match." Aria said sarcastically stuffing her oversize purse in the small navy blue locker.

"Come on, we better just go get this over with." Spencer retorted and they all headed out the door, with a day of hell awaiting them.

"That was hell!" Aria groaned as she plopped down on the couch in her living room. The girls spent the day picking weeds and planting trees and flowers around Rosewood. Every car that passed looked at them in disgust. They worked all day in the sun and now that Aria was home she didn't plan on doing anything expect shower and sleep.

Ella was preparing dinner in the kitchen; Byron was sitting on the couch reading the paper, and Mike, well nobody really knew where Mike was.

"Did you guys have to work outside all day?" Byron asked not looking up from his paper.

"Yeah in these stuffy orange jumpsuits," Aria said setting the water bottle she just chugged down on the coffee table.

"Well that's what you four get for doing whatever you did." Byron stated as he got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen. Aria looked at her dad; he still hadn't got over the fact that the girls never told the police what happened, despite the constant questioning. They didn't say a word and just accepted the consequences for something they didn't do.

Aria sighed and sauntered up to her room to take a long shower. Oh how she wished everything would go back to normal in her house and between her parents. They rarely crossed paths anymore and dinner was filled with awkward silence. She turned on the water and took off her sweaty clothes, but not before her phone buzzed. A text message, from Unknown, it had been a week since any of the girls had gotten any texts from A. Aria clicked open, _Hope you had fun today. I sure did watching you get what you deserve. And trust me, that won't be the last of it. Sleep tight bitches –A_

**I have three chapters written and almost finished about Ezra and Aria coming out. They are all different reactions and situations. So the question is do you want me to upload all three chapters at different times or just one of them and continue on with the story? So what do you think? **

**Don't forget to review! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Now you've all probably forgot about my story because it has been so long since I've uploaded. I've been so busy and I just didn't update. I wrote this before the first promo came out. There are probably mistakes, but please read I would love to hear your thoughts. I have one more chapter in the works but I will post it in the next two to three weeks. So let's get to the story! :) Do not read this next sentence if you have not seen any of the promos. **

**This was my theory before we found out Mike is the one that punches Ezra.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

Ella pulled up to the front of Spencer's house on this sunny morning in January. She decided it was time to tell Peter and Veronica that Spencer was "seeing" Ezra Fitz, Spencer's former English teacher. She knocked on the door of the Hastings manor and not soon after Peter answered the door.

"Ella, uh, what are you doing here?" He questioned, Ella and him didn't really have the same opinion on everything. They didn't necessarily hate each other, but there was certainly some tension present.

"Is Veronica home? There is something I think you two should know regarding Spencer." Ella voiced, Peter looked at Ella with confusion. _Hadn't we already been through enough? _Peter thought. He held his arm out to lead Ella into the foyer.

"Veronica! Can you come down here for a minute? Ella's here." He called up to his wife who was upstairs. Peter escorted Ella into the living room to wait for Veronica to come downstairs. They turned to look at Veronica who was now just coming down the stairs.

"Hey Ella, what's up?" She asked descending the stairs into the living room.

"I think you need to sit down for this one because you're not going to be happy after I tell you what's been going on with Spencer." Ella said and she looked at the couple. They were both looking at Ella inventively.

"Ezra Fitz, the girl's former English teacher, well, it's to my knowledge that he and Spencer may be involved." Ella professed she had been hiding this information for a little over a month and she finally mustered enough courage to sit the Hastings down and tell them.

"Involved? How?" Veronica asked her voice filled with concern and a hint of anger. Ella looked at Peter whose face couldn't show anymore anger. Ella fidgeted with her hands before continuing.

"Well a little over a month and a half ago I saw Spencer talking to Ezra in his car. The conversation defiantly seemed more intimate then just a student teacher relationship. There were also rumors around the school campus that Ezra was involved with a student. I asked Aria if there was anything going on between them and she said no, but she seemed very nervous when I asked her about it. It looked to me that she was trying to cover something up." She noted, Peter and Veronica both looked at each other. Veronica gasped and flung her hand over her mouth. Peter looked around; he fumbled trying to get the keys that were sitting on the coffee table beside him.

"Where the hell is this bastard now?" Peter yelled standing up, towering over Ella as she got up.

"Hollis College, I'll take you there." Ella said. Peter was heading out the door as was Veronica.

"I'll follow you there." Peter demanded as he swung the door to his BMW open. Ella nodded and got into her own car. She drove out of their driveway and the Hastings did the same.

The drive there took less than ten minutes and while Ella was driving, she called Byron to let him know what was happing. This wasn't how it was supposed to go down Ella thought during the drive. They were supposed to be calm and go to the police not go looking for revenge on the teacher. If it were her in the same situation, she thought, she would talk to Aria first, instead of taking it all out on Ezra.

Ella pulled up to the English wing of the campus, as did Peter and Veronica.

"Where too?" He asked Ella. She pointed towards his building.

"Room 326, third door on the left," Ella told him and he starting walking picking up the pace as he walked along. Veronica and Ella were not far behind.

"Mr. Fitz?" He yelled as he barged through the wooden door. Ezra was started as some strange man rushed through his office door. Ezra stood up realizing who it was.

"Can I help you with something Mr. Hastings?" Ezra asked, he had only seen him once but he knew exactly who he was. By the tone of his voice and his posture he knew he was very angry. Peter ran around towards Ezra and grabbed his shirt in his fists. Ezra gasped as Peter shoved him up against his desk.

"What are you doing with my daughter you perverted son of a bitch!" Peter screamed at the stunned Ezra. Veronica, Ella, and Byron were all standing in the door way of his office watching this all unravel.

"What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything with your daughter Mr. Hastings!" Ezra declared, Peter had his fists near his face ready to take a swing.

"Don't deny it _Ezra! _I know you've been using my daughter! Ella told me she's seen you two. I will have you thrown in jail for the rest of your miserable life!" Peter screamed and with that he shoved Ezra off the desk towards the ground.

"I'm not seeing your daughter! Please just hear me out!" Ezra pleaded as he got climbed his way to the couch, he looked towards Ella and Byron for anything but neither of them acknowledged him. Peter's face got redder and his fists unclenched and hung to his sides.

"You better have a reasonable explanation for me not beating the shit out of you right now." Peter hissed, he kept standing while Ezra sat on the couch. Ezra slowly stood up to match Peter's height.

"Mr. Hastings, there is absolutely nothing going on with Spencer and I. I can swear to you that much." Ezra declared he was shaking in his shoes; he had no idea what Peter was going to do next.

"Well then, why don't you tell me why she was in your car? Hum, or are you going to deny that too?" Peter said sarcastically to the still frightened Ezra.

"She was telling me that someone I care about very deeply about was in danger. She told me that I needed to step in or things would end up horribly for that person." Ezra said looking at Ella and Byron for a brief moment. Ezra couldn't help but be very vague, because even one slip of the tongue his whole world would crash down on him.

"I need you to be very clear with me Mr. Fitz or I will have to bring the authorities in." Peter glared sticking his index finger in his face.

"Did you or did you not have an intimate relationship with my daughter?" Peter asked stressing out every word.

"The relationship between Spencer and I has never been more than teacher and student." Ezra announced with a completely straight face.

"Good. Now that was easy wasn't it?" Peter said turning around and heading out the door.

"But," Ezra stated a bit too soon for Peters liking.

"But what?" Peter hissed looking back at the terrified teacher.

"I am in a relationship with a former student of mine." Ezra said. The truth was going to come out eventually and he decided now was the time to just say it.

"I'm in love with Aria." He breathed. He looked from Ella to Byron who stood frozen in their tracks. Peter looked at both of them.

"Why don't you worry about your own daughter before you start jumping to conclusions about mine?" Peter hissed two inches away from Ella's ear. Peter and Veronica both headed out the door towards their car, leaving Ella and Byron staring at Ezra. He stood there uncomfortable, he didn't know what to do expect wait for one of them to say something.

"I-" Ezra said, he decided to start the conversation, but was cut off by Byron's harsh words.

"Excuse me? Did I just hear you say you were in love with my daughter?" Byron yelled Ella still stood their unable to move.

"Byron, Ella, please let me explain and I think its best Aria was here with us." Ezra stated backing away from Byron who was now not even a foot away.

"You manipulative bastard, how could you do this! You were her teacher, we trusted you! What were you thinking? Hadn't Aria been through enough? And for Gods sakes! She's 16 Ezra!" Byron asked Ezra. Ella calmly walked over towards her husband and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Byron stop, we cannot jump to any conclusions like I did about Spencer. Didn't you hear him; he said he was in love with Aria. Maybe we should give him and Aria a chance to explain this whole situation." Ella said giving Ezra a sympathetic look. Ezra scratched the back of his neck, he was sore from being pushed around by Peter prior to this mess with Byron and Ella.

"Thank you Ella and please hear me when I say this. Aria is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I wouldn't change a thing. Being with her is a risk, but she is somebody I'm willing to take that risk for." Ezra spoke from his heart hoping to tug on Ella or Byron's heart string a bit. Just then the door swung open, Aria stood there with two coffees in her hands. Once she saw her parents and Ezra they immediately fell from her grasp.

"Mom, um, dad what, what are you doing here?" Aria asked looking at Ezra who just nodded his head.

"What are _we_ doing here? What are you doing here Aria?" Byron turned to face his daughter. Aria stood dead in her tracks, she didn't know what to say or what to do. Ella looked at Aria also waiting for an answer.

"I-I…."

**Well there you have it folks, the fourth chapter. I hope you liked it! Please review! See you next chapter! Happy Holidays! :) **


End file.
